


Let Me Penetrate (Your Heart)

by dosmilkshake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 01:58:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11910861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dosmilkshake/pseuds/dosmilkshake
Summary: His roommate is a tease. His other roommates have no idea he has a boner for their latest addition. Alternatively titled: ‘How Do You Fit All That In Dem Jeans’.





	Let Me Penetrate (Your Heart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nyu96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyu96/gifts).



> To my recipient, I hope this story will satisfy your expectations and not regret that I ended up being the one to write this mess. KC, I wanted to choose Khakilious over your favorite, but in the end, I gave in because I’m too nice to reject my other brilliant ideas.

Chivalry be fucked.

Jongin jumps onto his freshly made bed and stretches against the length of it. He fishes in his pants pocket for his phone and pulls it out opening to the web browser and pasting the link his friend from his hometown had sent. He’s lucky his roommates went out to get dinner with their families together after moving in and won’t be back for another while.

From: Taemin

Sent: 4:47pm

Bro check this out when u r alone ;)

Appreciative of his best friend understanding his needs, he waits for the video load and presses play. Anticipation is already creeping past is stomach and settling in his groin. He already willed away a boner earlier after he saw a boy he hasn’t met before in the tightest pair of khakis. Jongin thought the boy’s thick thighs would rip the stiff material or slip over his plump ass. And god, when the boy bent down.

Jongin was a goner and already imaging those luscious thighs squeezing around his waist. It didn’t help that when he caught sight of the male’s face that he had the most sinful lips, pursed, and begging to be nipped at and wide eyes Jongin just wanted to see gaze up at him with innocence as they committed the dirtiest sins.

The video is barely a minute into the action and Jongin is already half-hard just thinking about the boy he met earlier. He reaches down and unbuttons his pants, shimmying out of the jeans enough to pull his cock out of his boxers and allowing the cool air of the air conditioning above his bed hit his heated length. He sighs at the feeling, loving the slight burn from the chilly contact.

Jongin runs his hand down his erection and squeezing his eyes shut at the touch. His stomach quivers and his cock twitches as he tries to focus on the little screen in front of him. The stress of a new semester fades with each stroke up his dick and completely dissolves when his thumb spreads the precum that is leaking out of the tip to help slick up the rest of his cock.

He digs his blunt nail into the slit arching at the touch. A moan rips out of his parted lips.

Suddenly, he pauses his ministrations when he hears voices coming close to his door. His room is located at the end of hall, so people just don’t pass by. He hopes the voices belong to the room across his, the only other reason people would come so close to his room.

Neck straining as he keeps his eyes focused to the door he recognizes his floor’s RA. “This is your room. I think you are the last to move in. The other boys on this floor arrived earlier today and yesterday.” The door jiggles, the obvious indication of putting a key in the lock. Jongin glances at the empty bed space across the room.

He is quick. Jongin rushes to snap his boxer’s back up his hips and yanks his pants back up, buttoning it up. He bites his lip at the constriction around his hard on. Leaning back on the bed frame, he closes the tab he was just watching the video on just in time for the door to open and Joonmyun walks in with a student.

“Oh, Jongin!” Joonmyun greets when he catches sight of the male and smiles cheerfully. “I’ve got the last addition to your room assignment.” He indicates to a male that is about the same height as Joonmyun with cropped black hair, shorter than required length.

Jongin internally groans when he realizes the male gazing at him is the same one he saw earlier, standing in a tight pair of khakis and smiling with those tempting lips and bottomless eyes.

Jongin’s fucked.

 

 

 

Jongin’s other two roommates return later with laughter evident on their faces. Sehun shoots a raised eyebrow when he finds Jongin curled up in a corner against the wall and staring deadly at his phone while he mindlessly taps on the screen. Jongin just shakes his head that begs for no questions be asked. Luckily, Sehun doesn’t get the chance because Chanyeol is shouting at the tops of his lungs.

“HI, I’M CHANYEOL! NICE TO MEET YOU,” Chanyeol says when Kyungsoo walks out of the bathroom after putting his toiletries away.

Kyungsoo glances to Jongin to scope and see if this is a normal occurrence. Jongin remains blank. It must be. “Hi, I’m Do Kyungsoo.”

Sehun shoves Chanyeol aside and the tall teen goes tumbling to the ground. “I’m Oh Sehun. Just ignore Chanyeol. Eventually you will just be able to drown out his voice.”

Kyungsoo glances to a whimpering Chanyeol and his lips twitch, “No problem.” He licks his lip, massaging his upper with his tongue.

Jongin whimpers. Oh god, Kyungsoo is literally his wet dream come to life. His knight in shining armor that has come to cast away his demons, Oh Sehun and Park Chanyeol, while easing his depraved sex drive because he can’t get any alone time with three roommates in the room.

 

 

 

Jongin whines into his arm as Jongdae cackles at his misfortune. Fuck him and his perfectly tied tie.

Kyungsoo saw him struggling in the morning and steps forward with nail bitten fingers twisting and tugging the cloth. Jongin stared mutely and admired the slope of his nose and his miniscule pores. Jongin once experienced puberty when it first hit and he had acne all over his cheeks. Thanks to soap and growing out of that phase, Jongin has a rare occurrence appear on his face.

Jongin embarrassed himself further by blushing when Kyungsoo looked up at him after finishing tying his tie, not at all bothered how close they were standing even though they are basically strangers. And instead of saying thanks, Jongin shudders and steps back squeaking out, ‘have a good day!’

He didn’t want to hear the sound of Kyungsoo’s rich laughter as he ran down the hall away from his problems. But the sound echoed in his mind.

“Dude, I think you are overreacting. It’s not that bad. So, what if you have a boner when you saw your roommate. I got a boner when I looked at Baekhyun at my pool party when he was lounging in the donut tube, but you don’t see me whining about it.”

Jongin throws a half annoyed, half disgusted glance to his friend, “It works for you because you are dating.”

Jongdae holds a finger up, “Correction. We are friends.” Jongin makes a disgruntled noise of disbelief in the back of his throat. “Who happen to suck each other’s dick when we are bored.” Jongdae finishes with a face that isn’t at all disturbed by the truth.

“Geez, you’re just a model student, aren’t you?” Jongin mumbles returning to his arm for a before class slumber.

Jongdae claps him on the back, “Just follow me and you will a life of luxury and having all your sexual desires taking care of.”

“I already don’t like the sound of this.” Baekhyun speaks up. Jongin muses he just arrived to class. There goes his nap. “Horny so early in the morning, Jongdae?”

Jongdae winks, “You’d be one to know.”

Jongin blocks his ears and yells inside his head.

 

 

 

Jongin does purposely spend his time in his room because his attractive roommate is typically in there doing homework or watching a movie on his laptop. Jongin doesn’t know how someone can look so sexy with black framed glasses, black cotton shirt, and grey sweatpants with a laptop resting across his crossed thighs, but Kyungsoo does it.

Jongin will steal glances from his desk to watch Kyungsoo’s focused expression change when something shocking happens in the movie or nod when he’s impressed with the cinematics. Kyungsoo’s a little bit of a film buff Jongin realized after scanning over his movie list the male had organized alphabetically in his desk drawers.

Jongin comes back earlier than usual and walks in on Kyungsoo stripping out of his uniform. Jongin immediately ducks his head and flushes, feeling warm. “Sorry, I didn’t know.”

Kyungsoo snorts, “It’s cool. We are all guys. No need to be shy.” Jongin slowly looks up and tries not to (read: does) stare at the firm lines of Kyungsoo’s bare back, and he spins around showing his chest to Jongin’s unwavering gaze so he can kick off his shoes. Kyungsoo then, tantalizingly, slips off his tight pair of khakis that stay true and glue to his thighs.

Jongin was right. His pants leave no room for imagination and his mind flashes of spreading his thick thighs apart and mouthing up the smooth skin… Focus.

Setting his bookbag on his chair, Jongin pulls out his textbooks and is reminded of all the assignments that are due tomorrow. Sighing, he begins knocking it all out subject by subject. He plugs in earphones to help him focus. Before he knows it, he’s stuck on one question. He looks up from his desk and scans his room.

Sehun is not in the room, but Chanyeol returned and is lounging in his bed headbanging to the music blasting through his headphones. Kyungsoo is sitting at his desk and writing nots down with half his screen showing a PowerPoint and the other side with Netflix pulled up.

Sighing, Jongin unplugs one ear and scoots his chair over to Kyungsoo’s desk to tap on his shoulder. The male wildly looks around him and lets out a gasp when he sees it’s Jongin. He pulls out his own earphone.

“You scared me,” Kyungsoo smiles.

Jongin sends him an apologetic smile, “Um, I was wondering if you could help really quick with my homework?”

Kyungsoo widens his eyes before nodding, “Sure, although I am not sure how much help I can be.”

Jongin frowns, “Well, you got to better than Chanyeol.”

Kyungsoo grins, “That is true.” He looks over the question Jongin having problems with by standing over Jongin’s shoulder. They are in such a close proximity that Jongin could tug Kyungsoo close enough that he’ll stumble onto his lap snugly… Jongin blinks wildly when Kyungsoo turns to stare at him expectantly.

“I’m sorry. What did you say?”

Kyungsoo’s lips tilt amusingly, “I said, what are you having trouble with?”

“I think I’ve been staring at the paragraph too long because I see no mistakes.” Jongin rubs his palms just to be dramatic.

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo looks back over the problem and laughs. Jongin gives him a curious glance. “You can’t find any mistakes is because there are none. It’s a reading comprehension. You’re supposed to answer the question on the next page.”

Jongin’s jaw drops, “Oh.” He sticks his lower lip out, “Can you help with that too?”

Kyungsoo sighs, exasperated, but drags his chair over anyway, “If I do, can you let me do my own work?”

Jongin nods complacently and scoots over so Kyungsoo has enough space to look over the paper. He reads allowed the paragraph nodding at the words hardly fumbling with the foreign tongue. “Okay,” Kyungsoo says, and Jongin is melting in his seat. He never thought another language would sound so sexy coming from Kyungsoo’s mouth. Somehow his voice went deeper, sounded richer and precise with clear consonants.

Focus. Jongin perks back up and flips to the next page reading aloud the question. Kyungsoo scoots closer to look back over the passage skimming the lines with a finger. Jongin really needs to get his libido in check because the warmth from Kyungsoo’s body is sending Jongin heat waves and possibly making him delusional with images of sucking on Kyungsoo’s finger, tongue curling around the digit and sucking.

“That’s what I was about to say.” Jongin responds quickly when Kyungsoo considers the answer. If Kyungsoo notices Jongin’s face turning red, he doesn’t mention it and continues for the next question.

After three more problems, Jongin is writing the last sentence when a small hand reaches out and covers his. Jongin gulps and sharply turns to Kyungsoo. The latter clucks his tongue and steals his pencil out of his grip. “You spelled it wrong.” He flips the pencil expertly and erases one of the words Jongin wrote and re-writes.

“Um, t-thanks,” Jongin stutters.

Kyungsoo smiles warmly making the taller’s heart quicken in pace, “No problem.”

It is Jongin’s biggest problem yet.

 

 

 

It isn’t that Jongin is incapable of seducing the man with the thighs of his dreams or that Baekhyun keeps giving him blowjob tips when he passes him in the halls (“Hide under his desk and just undo the zipper. Don’t be freaked out if it’s flaccid. All the more fun if it gets hard on your tongue.”), but he runs into an issue of Chanyeol or Sehun eventually questioning his seductive ‘bedroom’ eyes when he secretly scans over Kyungsoo’s body when he comes out of the shower all innocent with a towel around him.

Sehun has been by Jongin’s side since they started in elementary school together. They both had a habit of teasing each other when they liked someone. Sehun would tug on a girl’s pigtails, and Jongin would sing about Sehun kissing her in a tree loudly during recess. Sehun got him back by telling who his crush was at the time that he liked them.

He can’t have Sehun tell Kyungsoo he wants to suffocate by his thighs. That’s weird. And living conditions would be very awkward.

After all, Jongin is a very wholesome and pure guy. He’s not a heathen that eats his cereal without milk (Sehun).

Jongin attempts to keep his attraction very low-key because he’s cool. He’s smooth. He’s a gender-killer bringing women and men to their knees with his good looks and model-like stature that can make their stupid uniform look incredibly good on his body.

He’s not at all fumbling around the small male that chuckles when he clumsily trips on their way to class. Nope. Doesn’t happen. “You didn’t see that,” Jongin mumbles to Kyungsoo as the latter tries to stifle his laughter.

“Oh, definitely not,” sarcasm curls the edge of Kyungsoo’s lip. Jongin wants to lick it off.

Dammit.

“There’s a Halloween party tonight,” Kyungsoo brings up, shifting the weight of his books to the other side of his hip.

Jongin looks down at him, “Yeah, I heard. You goin’?”

Kyungsoo hums, “I was thinking about it. My friends really want me to dress up with them.”

“As what?”

“Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach,” Kyungsoo deadpans.

Jongin snorts, “Who wants to be Princess Peach?”

“It’s a secret. But it will not surprise you. What will you dress as?”

Jongin smirks, “What makes you assume I am going?”

Kyungsoo’s ears go red but shrugs, “You just seem like that kind of person.”

Jongin grins crookedly, “You mean handsome, charming, blessed with good looks.”

Kyungsoo rolls his eyes, but the red spreads down his neck. It’s so adorable, Jongin coos internally. “No need to mention the looks twice. I think you should go as like Danny from Grease or like a superhero or something. That’s fit you.”

“All I am hearing from that statement is that you like cheesy musicals and I’m handsome AND have all the indefinable qualities of a superhero. You’re just rolling with the compliments today, Soo.”

Kyungsoo sighs and shakes his head, “I don’t know why I bother.”

Jongin chuckles slowing down as he reaches his class, “In all seriousness, thanks for the advice. I’ll think about it.”

Kyungsoo stops by the door for Jongin’s classroom, “I’ll catch you later then.” Jongin gives him a half way and doesn’t momentarily pause to watch the way Kyungsoo’s pants hug his ass while he walks. Don’t they have some dress code about tightness of clothing. They need one for Jongin’s mental state.

 

 

 

The Halloween party occurred at one of the student’s mansion that’s not too far from campus. Luckily, it is the weekend where they don’t have curfews and can go outside the school’s premises.

Jongin expected to see Kyungsoo preparing his costume in their room, but he only found Chanyeol giggling as Sehun tried on a maid’s costume.

“I lost a bet,” Sehun explained with unamused eyes which only made Chanyeol laugh harder.

Jongin arrives promptly on time for a party with Sehun and Chanyeol because Sehun did not want to show up late and have everyone see him in his costume while he’s sober. Meaning, he makes a beeline for the drinks when they pull up with Chanyeol trying not so hard to chuckle following after.

After getting himself a drink, Jongin meets up with a few of his friends chatting while he searches with his eyes for the sight of Kyungsoo.

Two hours into the party, Jongin is buzzed. He dances with Sehun who is obviously too drunk to dance as sharply and fluidly as he normally can. He keeps accidentally hitting people with his lanky arms when he throws them in the air. Chanyeol is probably paying those dumb pre-teen games with his cup full of his specialty ‘one-of-everything’ in his hand.

“Jonginnie!” Someone shouts behind him. Before Jongin can turn around and see who it is, he’s hit with a force that knocks him into Sehun and with Sehun’s lack of coordination, he tumbles to the ground. Jongin reaches out to help Sehun up while looking to see whose arms are wrapped his torso.

Baekhyun. With a grip on Sehun’s arms, Jongin bursts into a fit of laughter seeing Baekhyun dressed as Princess Peach. Of course. He should not be surprised. He laughs so hard that he loses his grip on Sehun and his roommate falls back to the ground, clearly irritated.

“Superman. I approve.” A soft, familiar voice says.

Jongin immediately spins around, Sehun forgotten. Kyungsoo is dressed in tight jean overalls and an even tighter green shirt with a green hat perched on his head. Jongin didn’t have a crush on Luigi before, but if it’s Kyungsoo dressed as the cartoon…well, the skin-tight clothing does wonders for Jongin’s imagination.

He runs a hand through his styled hair and adjusts the glasses that were sliding off his nose. “Yeah,” he plays with red cape attached to the faux latex outfit. “You look pretty hot as Luigi.”

What?

Shit.

Kyungsoo chuckles, “How many drinks have you had?”

Jongin’s glad he doesn’t touch on his very forward compliment, but he notes the reddened ears that notify Jongin that he was effected. “Um, maybe four? Not sure because Chanyeol made me his ‘one-of-everything’, and that counts for like six shots at least and tastes like shit. You came late.”

Kyungsoo begins to nod to the beat, “Yeah, Baekhyun took a while perfecting his look. Especially when Mario kept getting handsy.” He points to where Jongdae as Mario is pulling Sehun over to corner Baekhyun in vulgar dance moves.

“Oh god. Why didn’t you tell me you are close with Baek and Jongdae?”

Kyungsoo shrugs, “Didn’t think I had to run my list of friends through you. Come on, let’s dance.”

Kyungsoo is quite the dancer, Jongin thinks as the latter’s hands run down his side and sways his hips. Jongin feels clumsier so he anchors his arms around Kyungsoo’s neck keeping him close. They dance like that until Baekhyun comes up and starts to hip thrust into Jongin’s ass.

Squirming away from the very eager Princess Peach, Jongdae comes up with glazed eyes and a huge grin as he pulls Baekhyun away only to steal his attention and have Baekhyun start thrusting into him. Baekhyun is so vigorous with his actions that he knocks Jongdae into Jongin and Jongin pushes into Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo has a sturdy lock on his waist, fingers lightly digging into his skin. Jongin wonders if it’s Kyungsoo’s body heat bleeding through his costume that suddenly makes him feel stifling or has the air conditioning broke. Someone bumps into Kyungsoo and his hips press into Jongin’s.

Shit.

Shit.

They freeze. Kyungsoo looks up at Jongin with surprise in his eyes, but then he smirks and rolls his hips. Jongin gasps, mouth agape. Kyungsoo only smugly smiles and grinds against him once more before pulling away. Jongin’s body feels like it is on fire, lit by Kyungsoo’s touch.

Kyungsoo holds onto his wrist and drags him away from the dancefloor swaying his hips and peeking behind him to see if Jongin is looking. He is. He trails after the male albeit dazedly whining, “You’re such a tease!”

Kyungsoo’s simply smiles wider.

 

 

 

Jongin groans at his aching bones stretching in the comforts of his cotton sheets. He peels one eye open slowly to be greeted with a dark room. He’s so thankful for Kyungsoo bringing blackout curtains with him. Across the room, he sees the outlined lumps of his roommates’ bodies. He’s happy they made it back safely.

Last night…Jongin groans again and suddenly a pillow is being thrown at his head. He makes a squeak of surprise sitting up to see Kyungsoo lying down on his other pillow and glaring at Jongin. He puts a finger to his lips and closes his eyes falling back asleep.

Jongin slumps back into bed muffling his whines into Kyungsoo’s pillow and definitely not inhaling the male’s scent. What shampoo is he using that smells so tropical and sweet?

Squeezing his eyes shut, he remembers Kyungsoo dragging him onto the street heading straight for the dorms, but what was a five-minute car ride is about a thirty-minute walk when you’re stumbling all over the sidewalk. Jongin doesn’t feel embarrassed about it because Kyungsoo giggled the whole time and just pulled him closer with his arm protectively wrapped around his waist. Then when they finally made it back, they yanked off their outfits (Jongin blearily watched Kyungsoo undress and pull up a pair of briefs in the dark room) and collapsed on their beds.

Jongin is sure that their entire relationship will change since the event. To what? Jongin isn’t sure.

The next day is a full-on surprise. Kyungsoo barely talked to Jongin yesterday with everyone recovering from lack of sleep and groggy brain cells. He doesn’t expect a certain greeting in the morning at all, but a semblance of recognition would be nice.

However, when Chanyeol and Sehun head out early to grab snacks at the convenience store before class leaving Jongin and Kyungsoo left alone, Kyungsoo begins to hum under his breath. Jongin pays no mind. He knows the smaller is a part of the men’s choir at school. Jongin lets it lull him as he answers a few questions he left blank on his homework.

“Jongin?”

“Hm.”

“Can I barrow one of your shirts? I forgot to do my laundry.”

“Yeah, sure,” Jongin turns around and gulps. Kyungsoo stands their innocently with wide eyes and just his tight khaki pants on. Jongin’s seen Kyungsoo shirtless countless of times, but there’s something about the glint in his eyes and how slowly he moves closer to Jongin that has heat crawling down his body in anticipation. His fingers itch to touch.

“Jongin?” Kyungsoo smirks when Jongin blinks out of his reverie when he realizes he was blatantly checking out his roommate right in front of him. “Shirt.”

“Right,” Jongin scurries out of his chair and fumbles with the hanger in his closet and tugs a shirt off. It’s slightly too big for Kyungsoo, but when he tucks it in, the extra room seems to emphasize his slender waist. He just looks so…snuggly. Jongin just wants to bury his face in his chest and sleep for a couple of weeks.

“Jongin?”

“Yes,” Jongin watches him carefully. Kyungsoo cups the back of Jongin’s nape massaging the tender skin. Jongin shivers from his touch relaxing immediately.

“Your tie,” Kyungsoo suffices the rest of the sentence with his fingers and trails it down the exposed skin of his neck above the collar until it reaches the messily done knot of his tie and carefully straightens it with deft fingers. Then he grabs his bookbag, swinging it over his shoulder and pats Jongin’s ass as he leaves.

Jongin’s mouth is dry… what was that?

 

 

 

It seems Jongin and Kyungsoo have declared a silent war on each other in a game of tug-of-war. One will give the push of surprise, a sneak attack, and eventually one will retaliate with their own pull. The tension builds up layer by layer, floor by floor, and the higher Jongin reaches, the little bit farther he falls for his smaller roommate.

Jongin finds himself not always dreaming about the curve of Kyungsoo’s ass but his laughter and the way his face scrunches up cutely with curled eyes. He doesn’t merely want to die by the mercy of Kyungsoo’s thighs, but die trying to make him smile.

He tried to talk to Jongdae about it, but his friend has thick purple lines under his eyes and gets snappish when he asks for help. Even Baekhyun didn’t bother to cackle at his misery, and just waved him off to talk to Kyungsoo about it. Not even a comment about blowjobs or handjobs. This is odd, Jongin muses to himself.

The worst about this game with Kyungsoo is seeing how flustered they can get the other before Chanyeol or Sehun enter the room. Jongin always loses.

What else could he do when Chanyeol asked for a group hug after failing a test, and Kyungsoo stood beside Jongin with sympathetic eyes? Yet when Jongin wrapped his arms around his roommates, Kyungsoo snuck a hand into his back pocket and squeezed. Jongin jumped in surprised biting his lip and tries to cover it up with swaying them all to a soothing rock. Jongin was most definitely not slowly growing hard and hid it by dashing to his bed after they separated.

Kyungsoo smirked. He was going to be the death of Jongin.

Jongin’s has had enough. He can’t take it anymore. Either he writes his will with plans to give his pathetic fortune to his poodles back at home or he confronts Kyungsoo about… whatever they are.

While Sehun is in the shower, and Chanyeol is in the library trying to make up for his bad grade. It is the perfect time. Jongin props his elbows on Kyungsoo’s bed and timidly smiles. The smaller looks over at him warily taking out his earphones. The dialogue of his movie falls upon deaf ears.

“Hey,” Jongin starts. Solid.

Kyungsoo crooks an eyebrow, “Hi.”

“So, I was thinking, this thing between you and me has to stop.”

“And what is ‘this thing’ between us?” Kyungsoo uses his fingers to quote Jongin’s words.

Jongin pauses biting his lip. A smile grows on his mouth when he notices Kyungsoo glancing to it, “Well, I think it’s time for both of us to be mature about our feelings and settle what is really going on.”

“And what is ‘going on’ between us?” The corner of his lips twitch. Trust Kyungsoo to tease Jongin until he reaches his wits end.

Jongin groans, “Come on, Soo. You know I have a thing for you, and I’m pretty positive you have a thing for me, so why don’t we do something about it?”

Another twitch of his lips, “And what-”

Jongin grabs Kyungsoo’s fingers holding it in his clenched fists, “I swear if you do air quotes one more time.”

Kyungsoo finally breaks into a full own smile that has Jongin’s heart stuttering. He’s addicting to that feeling. “I was just going to ask what do you propose we do, but if you are going to jump to conclusions and be rude about it.” He shakes his head looking away disappointed.

A fucking tease. And a great actor.

“I’m sorry,” Jongin pouts. “I’ll make it up to you by taking you out for ice cream.”

Just then, Sehun walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his body and another dusting through his hair, “Ice cream? I’m down. Just let me get changed. I’ll text Chanyeol. He needs something to cheer him up. Can’t stand to hear him whining about what his parents will do when they find out about his test.” Sehun chatters on not noting the fallen, defeated look on Jongin’s face or Kyungsoo’s body shaking in silent laughter.

Chanyeol is far too happy when they meet up for ice cream that Jongin can’t help but feel slightly better. Chanyeol latches his arm around Kyungsoo’s shoulder and begins to skip dragging the smaller to keep up. Jongin giggles as Kyungsoo glares at his roommate but a slight smile cracks through when Chanyeol shouts excitedly, “Finally, a roommate excursion. I’ve always wanted to do this. Just a bunch of bros who happen live together, casually going out. You guys are like my family.” Chanyeol sniffles dramatically.

Sehun rolls his eyes, but the spark in his eyes tells Jongin he is excited about getting ice cream.

After they arrive, Jongin smiles seeing Kyungsoo take up the seat beside him in the booth with his thigh. Walking over calmly with both their ice creams, Chanyeol shoots out of nowhere and takes up the space beside Kyungsoo. Jongin tries his best not to let the disappointment be too obvious, so he sits across him instead. Kyungsoo gives an apologetic smile when Jongin hands him his cone.

Chanyeol leans into Kyungsoo’s space, “You know what, Soo? I’ve been rooming with you for almost three months and I feel like I hardly know you.”

Kyungsoo shoots him an uninterested look, “Why do I feel like I am being interviewed?”

Chanyeol loudly laughs. Sehun talks with his spoon pushed into his cheek, “He’s going to try and figure out which of his friends he is going to set you up with.”

Jongin taps Kyungsoo’s foot with his own.

Kyungsoo glances at him for a millisecond before turning back to Chanyeol, “No.”

Chanyeol frowns, “Are you seeing someone?”

Jongin taps more incessantly. Kyungsoo digs his heel into Jongin’s foot. He whimpers in the back of his throat making Sehun give him a curious glance.

Instead of answering the question, Kyungsoo questions, “Why? Are you interested?”

Chanyeol flushes and stutters over his words, “N-no! I just- I-”

“He’s in a serious long-distance relationship.” Sehun says. “With his bed. Get it because he’s long and a bed is long.”

“I feel like I should be put to death for witnessing the worst pun in the world.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“He’s been hanging out with Joonmyun too much,” Chanyeol squawks when Sehun raises a fist to punch his shoulder.

When they finish with their snacks, they walk back. This time Jongin manages to snag Kyungsoo by the elbow and walk side by side as Chanyeol and Sehun walk ahead.

“Well, this was a failed date.” Jongin admits.

“Oh, it was supposed to be a date?” Kyungsoo asks with all seriousness.

Jongin flushes, “I- I would like it to be.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t say anything for a moment letting anxiety creep in Jongin’s chest. He nods and purses his lips in thought. “We will just have to try again.” Kyungsoo finally says digging his elbow into Jongin’s side.

 

 

 

Their next opportunity comes the next weekend. Jongin comes in after dance practice running late and sees Sehun lounging on his bed and scrolling through his phone while Kyungsoo typed away on his computer. Jongin glances at Sehun to see if he is watching before yanking on Kyungsoo’s earlobe as he sways to the bathroom to shower. He smirks when he feels Kyungsoo’s hot glare on his back.

When he comes out wearing sweatpants low on his hips, Kyungsoo is the only one in the room.

“Where’s Sehun?” Jongin strides over to his bed and shuffles through his drawers for a shirt.

“He left saying he was going to meet a friend.”

“Chanyeol?”

“Don’t know. He left after our last class and hasn’t returned.”

Jongin spins around, “Does this mean what I think it means?”

Kyungsoo continues to type on his computer ignorant to the presence stalking over to him. “What does it mean?” He tenses up when slender arms slide down his shoulders to curl over his chest. He eases into the touch as tan fingers toy with the buttons of his uniform unbuttoning the top two. “Jongin…” Kyungsoo lowly says in warning.

“We finally have the room to ourselves.” Jongin’s fingers brush over the expose clavicles teasingly before pulling away. “Let’s watch a movie!” He hops up on Kyungsoo’s bed and pats the space beside him.

Kyungsoo stares at him incredulously for a moment and Jongin bites back a smirk.

“What, Kyungsoo? Were you hoping for something else?”

Kyungsoo mutters an expletive under his breath, “Nope. Let’s watch a movie.” He hands Jongin his laptop while he climbs up on the bed beside him. He takes the laptop back from Jongin’s lap and searches for the title they both eventually come to a consensus with.

As the beginning credits start, Jongin scoots closer to his roommate, closing the space between them. Kyungsoo eyes the lack of distance with a raised eyebrow. “Couldn’t see the screen.” Jongin excuses, but they both know the real reason.

Jongin really likes having Kyungsoo so close. He likes the rough touch of his khakis digging into Jongin’s sweats and the warmth radiating from his thighs against Jongin’s. He likes feeling Kyungsoo’s body shake with laughter alongside his. He likes…Kyungsoo. Jongin smiles softly at the evident pout Kyungsoo has on his face as he focuses on the screen.

Feeling eyes on him, Kyungsoo turns and not only does his plump lips pull in the most endearing smile ever, his eyes slightly curl with fondness in them. Jongin thinks it is far too early to be falling this deep, but he is. Opening his mouth to admit his thoughts, the door to their room opens and Chanyeol walks in whipping his around for the light and then too fall upon Kyungsoo and Jongin sitting far too close for just friends.

Jongin holds his breath waiting for a question.

“What ya watching?”

Oh. Not what he expected.

“This spy movie Jongin wanted to watch.” Kyungsoo responds pausing the screen.

Chanyeol flings his bookbag down and begins to take off his clothes. Talk about mood killer. “Let me change and we can continue watching,” Chanyeol says walking into the bathroom.

Jongin and Kyungsoo share the same look defeat. Chanyeol comes back and sits beside Kyungsoo pressing play for them.

Ten minutes later, Sehun walks and without any words, climbs up on bed, and lays across Jongin and Kyungsoo.

Jongin scream internally. This is not what he wanted. He just would like to spend some simple alone time, have a relaxing date without feeling like they need to run off to a restaurant just to get away from their roommates. And really, at the point, Jongin just wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hand. It isn’t that hard. But with Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dumb here, it’s proving to be an impossible feat.

He fumes through the whole movie not even watching anymore. Just letting a whole rush of anger and complaints run through his mind as he tries not to broodingly glare at Sehun lying across his lap. When the movie finishes, Jongin pushes Sehun off this lap who tumbles to floor with an ‘ompf’. Chanyeol doubles over on the bed in laughter.

Jongin doesn’t give a glance to any of his roommates as he walks out with the excuse of, “I’m going to get some fresh air.” It’s chilly outside with the weather growing closer to winter, but he stormily walks until he reaches the football field and sits on the bleachers.

A warm hand rests on his shoulder and he turns to see Kyungsoo looking down at him with a frown.

“What’s wrong?”

Jongin scoffs, “What’s wrong? You know what’s wrong?”

“They didn’t know, Jongin. You can’t be mad at them.” Kyungsoo takes the seat beside him.

Jongin runs a hand through his hair, “I know! That’s what pisses me off even more. Every time we try to spend time together alone, it always gets ruined.” He gets up and begins to pace feeling constricted. He finally looks at Kyungsoo with too many emotions rolling in his stomach. “All I want to do is hold your hand. It shouldn’t be this hard.”

Kyungsoo suddenly tenses up and looks away from Jongin, “Then you’re serious… about us, I mean?”

Jongin stops moving to stand in front of the taller, “I- yeah. Were you not?” His heart pounds loudly in his ear as he awaits Kyungsoo’s answer feeling as if he will explode if he doesn’t get one.

“I just thought that you were just attracted to me and wanted sex from me.” Kyungsoo admits turning to stare at his hands in his lap while his ears turned red.

Jongin’s heart sinks, “Gosh, no, Kyungsoo.” He bends down in front of Kyungsoo to have their eyes line and there is caution the corner of the smaller’s eyes. “I mean, yeah, maybe at first I thought about you sexually…a lot. But I want to know you. And not in that way. I want to know your favorite movies, likes and dislikes, see how much I can tease you before you actually become upset so I can avoid that limit. I like you as you and that’s from my heart not my dick.”

Kyungsoo snorts but his eyes shine with water. “Good, I don’t want to be like Baekhyun and Jongdae. They have far too many problems coming out of their relationship.”

“Yeah, see that’s where listening to your dick will get in the way, and now they won’t listen to their hearts. To be honest, mine would both like to talk to you, but right now, I would really like it if it could just be our hearts. Maybe I could hold your hand too. That’d be nice. I’d really like to hold your hand.” Jongin begins to ramble.

Kyungsoo weakly shoves his shoulder playfully. “What’s with your obsession with wanting to hold my hand?”

Jongin shrugs, “I think that’s how you know someone likes you. You don’t need words to explain. Just holding my hand would be enough.”

Kyungsoo slaps his thighs, “Well, then.” He stands with his hand out.

Jongin looks at it questioningly.

“Hold my hand, stupid.” Kyungsoo demands, red crawling down his neck,

Jongin grins, happily obliging.

 

 

 

Jongin whines in the back of his throat as Kyungsoo sneaks his hand around his hip to grab at his ass. Jongin’s hip thrust forward in reaction, his shoulder blades digging into Kyungsoo’s bed frame, and he can feel the smaller smiling as he kisses him with languid, lazy kisses. Jongin’s hands are locked behind Kyungsoo’s neck, letting him control the pace and go with the flow.

He loves the soft of Kyungsoo’s thick lips moving of his, sliding with spit slicked over the swell and nipping at Jongin’s mouth before he takes his upper lip between his teeth and tugs. Jongin moans, but it is cut off by Kyungsoo’s tongue slipping into his mouth and licking away the little whimpers of need as Jongin starts to feel like he has been set on fire. His hands fall from Kyungsoo’s neck only to thread his fingers into his uniform and fisting it, knowing Kyungsoo will later complain about the creases in the fabric.

One of the buttons slip out of its hold and Jongin eats up the sight of his smooth chest just peaking between the white. Kyungsoo notices his distraction and rolls his eyes. For Jongin to focus again, Kyungsoo slides his thigh between Jongin’s and brushes against the growing tent in his sweat pants. Jongin trembles, mouth open and Kyungsoo slides his tongue back in.

Jongin begins to grind down on Kyungsoo’s thigh, his hands now moving to hold onto the side of Kyungsoo’s bed, baring his neck for Kyungsoo to press a trail of kisses up the column of his neck and bite into the flesh below his ear and sucking until it is red.

Jongin moves to cup Kyungsoo’s erection that his swelling in his tight ass khakis, and he briefly wonders how the fabric has managed to keep it all contained. Kyungsoo’s breath stutters when Jongin palms through his pants creating a painful pleasure from the edges of his zipper.

Something clicks in the background, but Jongin presses a desperate kiss to Kyungsoo’s slightly parted lips where little pants escape.

“What the hell?”

Kyungsoo jumps back and wipes the trail of saliva off his lips with the back of his hand.

Chanyeol and Sehun stand at the doorway and gape at the scene in front of them. Minutes pass before Sehun just sighs, jumps onto his bed, and pulls out his phone. Chanyeol, however, still seems stuck in the same spot with the same surprised wide eyes.

“Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo whispers.

“How long?” Chanyeol asks quietly.

Sheepishly, Jongin rubs his neck, “We’ve been dating for about two months.”

Chanyeol squats down to his knees and cradle his head. Kyungsoo walks over and puts a comforting on his shoulder. “I told so many people that you were single, Soo. I even set up a few dates for next week.” Chanyeol whines and looking up with wide eyes. “What should I do?”

Kyungsoo smacks his head, “Well, I’m not going on them if that’s what you expect!”

“But-”

“No, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says firmly.

Jongin laughs, and Kyungsoo shoots him a glare making Jongin shrink. He’s aware he is still semi-hard, and knowing Kyungsoo’s history, he is not afraid to tease Jongin to insanity and not give him the release he needs later.

“You should go on one of them.” Jongin suggests.

“I can’t,” Chanyeol shakes his head falling back into his hands.

Sehun finally smirks with dead eyes, “I told you he was committed to his bed.”

 


End file.
